villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Perkins
Victor Perkins, or simply just "Vector", is the main antagonist of the 2010 animated film Despicable Me. He is the son of the president of the Bank of Evil, Mr. Perkins. He is voiced by Jason Segel. ''Despicable Me'' When Felonious Gru first encounters Vector at the Bank of Evil, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd be competent enough to steal an ice cream cone, let alone the Great Pyramid of Giza, as his boasts only irritate, and his latest invention - the Piranha Gun - falls flat. Even when the bank manager, Mr. Perkins, confirms it, Gru only reacts with disbelief and plans to steal the moon to mend his broken pride. However, with the right tools, though, Vector proves to be a significant threat to his own plans to steal the moon. When Gru first steals a shrink ray from an East Asian facility, Vector steals it from him in turn, evades all his efforts to shoot him down, and to add insult to injury, uses the shrink ray to shrink Gru's aircraft, leaving him and his two Minions to putter home in defeat. When Gru tries to infiltrate his fortress, Vector defeats him several times over, all with the push of a button. However, when he lets Margo, Edith, and Agnes to order cookies from them, he unwittingly inspires Gru to adopt the girls and use them to get the shrink ray back. When they deliver Vector's cookies, Nefario's cookie robots shut down his security, allowing Gru and his Minions to steal it back from under his nose. Later, after learning from Mr. Perkins (revealed to be his father) that the shrink ray is currently in Gru's custody, Vector tries to hitch a ride on Gru's rocket with his Squid Launcher, only to be thrown off when Gru electrifies its exterior before proceeding to successfully shrink the moon. Undeterred, Vector sneaks into the girls' dance recital and abducts them, intending to ransom them for the moon. When Gru learns about the kidnapping, he heads over to Vector's fortress and turns over the moon as promised, but Vector reneges on the deal and instead flees in his escape pod while holding the girls hostage after Gru knocks out his pet shark and makes short work of his security. As Gru launches a rescue with the help from Nefario and the Minions in their aircraft (which has grown back to its original size), Nefario reveals that the shrink ray's effects are temporary and that the object will return to its original size based on its mass, making Gru realize that the moon will grow back to its original size. As such, the moon begins growing, and Vector soon loses control of the ship due to the heavy mass while Gru manages to rescue the girls. As the moon rolls around, it hits the button for a backup propulsion system, launching the ship into space before it explodes, leaving Vector stranded on the surface as the moon returns to its normal size and orbit. Despite being horrified to learn that he is now stuck in the moon's surface forever, Vector (with an elastic space helmet) is last seen dancing to "You Should Be Dancin'", only to be joined by a Minion who floated away from the Earth after drinking some anti-gravity serum earlier. Personality Vector is a very intelligent and competent supervillain. His skills at overthrowing Gru with his gadgets and pet shark are very marvelous, and he is also very comical unlike the usual villain in an animated film. He likes to make weapons that shoot out aquatic animals, and he hates it when his orange warm-up suit is mistaken for pajamas. Gallery Vector smiling evilly.png|Vector's Evil Grin. Vector- Despicable Me.jpg|Vector with the shrink ray. Oh Poop.jpg|Oh, poop. Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Big Bads Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists